I Only See You in My Dreams
by Starfire-02
Summary: Set three years after first story, Rogue leaves again on a secret mission though she is heart broken to leave Remy behind.Can Remy find her before danger catches up with his southern belle, or is someone determind to keep them apart. sequel.
1. Three Years later and Calling

**I Only See You in My Dreams**

**A/N:** This is the squeal to the previous story "I knew you once upon my past". I hope you like it and please review. :)

**Chapter 1: Three years later and Calling **

It was time she could hear the signal calling her she had to go. It had been three years, three years of hiding and maintaining a lie. Three years of keeping her façade firmly in place, and three years to fall in love.

She didn't truly trust the X-men any more though her lie hid the truth from them all. Only three out of them all would she hate to lose, would she miss when the time came, although she knew they would be accepted into the new world it would hurt her for the time she'd have to left and create the change. They were her truest of friends within the mansion, though not closer enough to know the truth of what was to come, but three years of waiting wasn't what she expected and neither was falling in love part of the plan. She knew waiting was inevitable, that she'd have to do it to disregard and remove suspicion, and yet through the waiting she found herself falling deeply in love with the one person who always believed in her.

The calling rang through her ears again and she knew she had to go, gently releasing her body from the folds of his arms she crawled out of the bed safely leaving him firmly asleep. Dressing quietly she pulled on his trench coat over her own clothes, breathing in his familiar scent before picking up the bag she hidden years ago and turning to leave. As she reached the door a single tear fell off her check and hit her hand, it felt like broken glass on her bare skin. Inside her heart was breaking but she had to face it, she had a job to do and Remy would have to wait. Someday he'd understand and they'd be together again.

She left the room with tears streaking her face and her heart breaking inside. The calling rang through her ears and only the dream that they'd be together again in a new world kept her going. One day she'd feel his arms around her and his gentle kiss, all she needed was time for him to understand.


	2. Once a Memory

**Chapter 2: Once a Memory**

As the sun broke through the clouds, opening in a new day Rogue ran, moving like a shadow through the still deserted streets. In this same moment Remy was stretching his arm across the bed to touch her warm skin, only to find emptiness where she should have been. Bolting upright he saw her clothing gone along with his trench coat and knew she'd left of her own free will. Releasing himself from the covers he found his hand grasping the nearest object; a lamp from the bedside table. Pulling it free from the socket he threw in at the carefully shut door where it smashed against the hardwood throwing shards around the room. Blood ran down his arm where the fragments had cut him, his anger and hurt built and the room took on all the pain.

Rogue saw her destination growing within her sight sooner than would have been seen but any normal person, but she was normal and with the use of stolen powers she'd ran fast enough to reach the destination in less time the usual. Crashing through the door tears blurring her emerald eyes she found the one she looked for.

"Let me have him back" she cried falling to the ground while clutching her chest in phantom pain.

"All in good time" came the reply from behind the desk, the speaker with her back turned "All in good time"

The speaker turned, inspecting her perfectly lacquered black nails before looking up her dark hair revealing her face and looking at her new partner. The pain was clearly evident in Rogues emerald eyes that were glistening in still yet to be released tears.

"Let him be just a memory now" Sage told the other girl "You'll have him back in time"

Flicking a silent finger her other accomplice emerged from the shadows and touched the girl collapsed on the floor, using their power the accomplice erased all unneeded information, leaving only fleeting, dream-like memories of Remy behind. He was only a memory to Rogue now a dream yet to come true.

Remy stood amongst the chaos, the room a destroyed mess as though a bomb had exploded. Blood flowed freely from his many wounds as free-flowing tears mingled with the red. A gentle knock sounded on the door before a brown-haired girl poked her head in, not bothering to open the door.

"Remy" Kitty called out phasing the rest of her body through the door

Remy felt his legs collapse under him as his legs gave way, his mind hardly noticed as all he could think was the she was gone again.

"Remy" Kitty tried again "What happened?"

"She's gone" was all he could say in reply

Kitty nodded understanding who he meant before she carefully helped him up coaxing him into going to the Med. Bay.

Rogue opened her eyes to find herself collapsed on the floor, her memory a blur of how she'd got there, although how she got there was a mystery she knew why she was there and what she had to do. Pulling herself to her feet she left the room to do her mission, a distant fleeting memory haunting her as she went. All it was the haunted her was a memory of a handsome Cajun with red on black eyes that couldn't leave her mind, but its only a dream, a distant memory she kept telling herself as she walked. Only a memory.


	3. Twice a Curse

**Chapter 3: Twice a curse**

Three years were now a blur to her, she only held on faintly to tiny wisps of memories the moved from her reach if she ever tried to look at them closer. Try as she might those three years were a mystery to her. She knew one thing from the wispy memories she still held, there was a red eyed Cajun that meant something more to her, or at least meant something, but she felt as though she was cursed to never know.

"I couldn't remove her memories, she held on so strongly, especially to the one of him. All I could do was lock them away, hiding them from her, only the tiniest portions remain where I couldn't get them, but Tessa do you think it's right to keep her away from him? Her feelings were so strong she should easily break through the shields and locks in no time to get the memories of him back."

"Not to worry Emma" The raven-haired beauty replied to her Blonde associate and accomplice "Rogue shall need her memories soon enough and everything is going to plan, and it shall stay that way. Now prepare for her party a masquerade where we shall test her loyalty."

Emma turned to leave the room, only to stop when her name was called.

"Emma," Sage called at the leaving girl "Don't forget to invite him, I have a use for him to"

Emma exited the room leave Sage alone within the expanse of the elaborately decorated office. Her plan would work, she knew it would he'd come and she'd gain all the power she needed to evoke her plan to its fullest potential.

Emma sent the messages for the masquerade out before turning her attention to Rogue. The girl was looking very confused, of course Emma knew it had to do with the blurred years and mysterious red eyed Cajun the haunted her mind.

"It's ok Rogue, I can help you" she said with sugary sweetness " but only after you masquerade ball though, Tessa would be so upset if you didn't attend and it is all for you anyway. Beside I think the ball may just help you remember."

Before turning her back to the girl she flicked a few fake memories into her mind before pulling the ones of the Hellfire girls to the top.

"Of course" Rogue replied "you only turn twenty-one once"

Emma simply smiled Rogue was already twenty-one, she had been for three and a half weeks, but Emma had fixed the problem and dissolved that knowledge. Rogue smiled in return, she was going to be happy here, even if three years were a blur. Now if only the cursed memory of the Cajun would dissipate from her mind


	4. Temptations

**Chapter 4: Temptations**

Emma sifted through the memories of the sleeping girl the lay before her searching for the one she needed to bring out, the one that would tempt the girl without her knowleadge.

_They were in the Sage's elaborate room. Sage had called Rogue there telling her only she had something for her. Sage_ _reached out a touched the other girl using_ her power jump-starting abilities _on_ Rogue _so_ she _got to a point where she _could control all of the various powe_rs that she has ever imprinted, able to use any of the abilities she'd previously taken as she willed. _

"_No one must know of your control I gave you" she whispered to the girl before her_

"_Whatever" Rogue defiantly replied_

"I mean it" Sage hissed, grabbing the other girls arm and digging her long black lacquered nails into her skin. Rogue simply nodded in reply, turning back to her room never to tell a soul of her secret 

_It had been three weeks since she'd returned and know call had come, she was beginning to give up hope. Her façade still remained firmly in place but she could feel herself starting to relax, starting to let him in, starting to fall…in love? She couldn't understand how she was feeling was it really love? Or was it just the longing for the touch she finally had? His gently arms came up from behind her, pulling her from her thoughts with kisses that felt like butterflies over her neck. She'd kissed him before many times before she returned but somehow this was different. Maybe it was love after all._

_Control, all she ever wanted was that, a simple seven-letter word that said it all. Now she had it, he powers belonged fully to her now and she had the control she'd dreamed of, the touch she longed for, the love that held her safe in his arms. She'd given up on the hope of even being called back again, it had been almost a year since she'd left, a year since Remy got her back and almost a year since she fell in love. She felt a gentle touch across her soft cheek._

"_Wake up chere" a voice called_

_Her eyes flickered open, only to fall on the elegantly set up breakfast that was layed out upon the balcony._

"_Happy birthday chere" Remy whispered kissing her cheek_

_Nineteen that was how old she was today, and Remy was the first to show her how special her birthday could be. _

_Remy stood at the doorway of a mansion calling as the rain fell heavily around him_

"_Chere!" he called_

_Rogue could faintly hear his calls but her ankle refused her movement. She'd been running back from the dairy to escape the rain when it had started to pour, soaking her to the skin. It was only after Remy had opened the front gates for her that she'd slipped her ankle twisting painfully while her scream called out towards the mansion and Remy's waiting figure. _

"_Remy" she heard herself calling weakly back, hoping against all hope he'd hear her._

_Running footsteps filled her hearing a feeling his strong arms around her she let the pain of her ankle overtake her._

Emma found the memory she wanted, pulling it from the pile she'd sifted through she expertly removed unnecessary points before allowing the sleeping girl to view the memory, a simple memory of a red-eyed Cajun calling out to her. A simple temptation. 


End file.
